


Kikashi

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Shindou and Touya got kicked off commentary duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kikashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_cage (zhyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/gifts).



"Oh, a great _kikashi_ by Yamazaki-2-dan. Now Miyagi-2-dan, what will you do?" On-screen, Shindou waved his hand behind him, where the moves were being projected onto a large white magnetic board. "Touya, what do you think?"

"Please do not drop the -san when addressing me, Shindou-pro."

Shindou rolled his eyes. "Fine, just stop avoiding the question. Come on, what do you think? Our viewers want to know."

"In Miyagi-2-dan's place, if I were playing Yamazaki-2-dan, I would ignore the last move and go here," Touya said, placing a white go stone on the magnetic board.

Shindou raised an eyebrow and gave the camera a significant glance. "Oh? And why is that?"

"While Yamazaki-2-dan enjoys taking risks on the board, usually the success of his moves depend on others responding to them. If I do not respond and continue with my attack here, as Miyagi-2-dan has been doing carefully, then nothing will come of that attempt at _kikashi_ , and I will have consolidated my control of the south corner."

"Well," Shindou said, placing a black stone on the board, "you'd just be allowing me to do this, hah!"

"I said, 'if I were playing Yamazaki-2-dan.'"

"Fine, then, what if you'd been playing me?"

"Then I would have gone here," Touya said, moving his white stone.

Shindou smirked. "Then I'd go here!" He moved his black stone.

"My reply goes here." Touya placed a white stone.

"I was waiting for that!" Black stone.

"Then this." White stone.

Behind them, the screen flickered, and a new stone appeared, a white stone where Touya's first white stone had been. Touya smiled at Shindou. "As expected."

Shindou grabbed the magnetic stones off the board and then slapped a black stone down. "Take that!"

"Oh, you can't be serious. Even Miyagi-pro wouldn't have made that move!" White stone.

"I beat Uchida-pro with this one," Shindou snapped, adding another black stone.

"My sincerest sympathies to Uchida-pro, but I would have done this," Touya said. Another white stone joined the others on the board.

"I was hoping that would come so I could follow up with this!" Shindou smirked triumphantly. "Take that!"

Touya met Shindou's eyes and smiled. "No. Take this."

Shindou gaped at Touya's white stone. "You-- you can't do that!"

"I just did. I believe this is my victory."

"Argh! Not so fast, I haven't thought about it yet!"

***

Later, Shindou stirred his ramen as he sat between Isumi and Waya at Shindou's ramen-spot-of-the-month. "I don't understand," Shindou grumbled. "I thought the point was to make go interesting and provide insight into why people played go certain ways."

"Not the way you and Touya did it," Waya groaned. "The focus was Miyagi-pro and Yamazaki-pro, not you guys. Who wants you two to commentate when you'll steal the show? I'm not surprised they banned you. I'm just surprised it took them that long!"

"They were playing so slowly! How do you commentate for five minutes on a move without playing alternative endings and reading it all the way through?"

Isumi laughed. "Not all games have to be speed go."

Shindou was about to reply when his phone rang. "It's Touya," he said, surprised. "Hey, Touya, what's up? ... you _WHAT?_ No, dammit, 15-4! Fine, then 5-2! 18-4!"

Isumi and Waya exchanged a glance. Waya shrugged. "Looks like the game wasn't over."

Isumi sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling his wallet out as Shindou continued to shout go moves into the phone.


End file.
